The Tragic Holy Quintet
by MagicalGirl4
Summary: They walk along the path of tragedy... each met with their own individual fates.
1. Inevitable

The gears are spinning once more... And she is held by the strings of destiny...

Shuffling along the path, she slowly moves towards the light.

On this path, _who will she meet?_

And _who will she become?_

The sand has already started dropping...

 **...**

 **INEVITABLE**

 **... Music makes Blue Moon's world go round.**

The soothing noise, the beating sound.

Clad in a white cape and silver sword in hand.

Willing to bring justice, and always take a stand.

She comes to Blue Moon, who stands, looking down...

Hair covers her face; features holding a frown.

She tried to prevent, the fate that would befall.

But she was too late, for her at all...

Blue Moon is trapped in dark water, water that overwhelms her, and is suffocating...

She passes by Blue Moon, and goes onward to the light, walking the path of tragedy.

The gears are spinning...

 _'I really am, such an idiot...'_

Go up to see your best friend fall into despair.

 **...**

 **INEVITABLE**

 **... Burning Eye is as strong as a bull.**

Dressed in red, and never full.

Burning Eye burns out blue.

And she would never know the tragedy, that would befall this one too.

She walks by Burning Eye,

Who stands, turned away...

... A burning flame is always yet to burn out,

and it does when it submerges in water, to fish one out.

Burning Eye tried to protect both, but one was too late, already broke...

... Onward she goes towards her fate, running the path of tragedy.

The sand is falling...

... The gears are tightening...

 _'Please, let me have a happy dream...'_

Go left to see someone sacrifice themselves.

 **...**

 **INEVITABLE**

 **... Little Flower is dressed in gold. Defending life without being told.**

There is no end.

No end to this fight.

Until she comes by,

and help she might.

Little Flower suffers, the loneliness and fear always creeping in...

She saved her life, and not the ones around her.

Would that be a sin?

Now she is lonely and on the ground, paying the price of the wish that gave life...

She passes by Little Flower,

And onwards she goes towards her destiny, sprinting the path of tragedy.

... The gears are twisted.

The sand is crushing...

 _'I'm not alone anymore!'_

Go down to see the death of a friend...

 **...**

 **INEVITABLE**

 _A white lie._

Sprinting the path of tragedy.

There is no stopping her now.

 _The plan is working._

Her power would be free now...

 **...**

 **INEVITABLE**

Going in circles. repeating loops.

A selfish act, she kills the cat...

The eyes of amethyst, appear in dark. Going in circles, they hold no spark.

They try to fix, what was once before.

But _she_ isn't the same, not anymore…

The strings of fate and destiny intertwine,

' _I am not trapped,_

 _She is this time_...'

Trying to grab what isn't hers, she walks past,

 **and Time Diamond can't be heard.**

Time Diamond reaches out, but nothing can stop _her_ ,

from _chasing_ _the path of tragedy_.

And so the hourglass tips, and Time Diamond fights in fright.

The end of the hour glass, is _**WalpurgisNight**_ **.**

The other end of the hourglass, is something to be unleashed. Coming from her, is what she wants to cease.

She spins in circles...

 _A carousel of agony._

There is **nothing** she can do, to stop _the path of tragedy..._

 **...**

...

...

The gears...

have reset.

... And the hourglass

has been tipped...

She starts again.

 _"MADOKAAAAH!"_

Go right to make a promise with a stranger...

 **...**

Or, stand where you are,

and let everything crumble beneath you...

...

...

Or...

... walk forward down this path.

And make the wish of your greatest desire.

Be a pawn in the game of power,

And take the foolish chance.

 **Turn back the hands of time.**

Save that _special person_ _._

 **Live a life that was nearly stolen from you.**

Live a life you that _you want_.

 **Let others believe the unseeable.**

Make them look at _the truth._

 **Heal the one you love.**

And make him yours _forever_.

Or

 **become a God.**

And **make** _ **your perfect world...**_

So walk down the path of your **wish**.

...

 _Walk down the path of your_ _ **destiny**_ _._

...

walk down **the path...**

 **...**

...

 **of tragedy.**


	2. Transformation

**TRANSFORMATION**

 **Little Flower**

So graceful,

So gentle,

She is delicately careful.

So lively,

So caring,

She is falling inside.

So quick to shoot and full of pride.

So graceful,

So gentle,

She is definitely careful.

So lively,

So caring,

She is dying inside, break her spirit and push it aside.

So graceful,

So gentle,

She wasn't so careful.

Too lively,

Too daring,

The truth came rushing in.

Chomp went the weasel.

She could all but cave in...

 **TRANSFORMATION**

 **Burning Eye**

Loud!

Beating!

Jumping!

Pounding!

Full of fire, heart astounding.

Flaming red!

Ruby!

Scarlet!

Not wanting to live with a single regret.

Scorching red,

Burning aflame.

No longer living with a shred of shame.

Free.

Still.

Alone.

Burnt.

Full of fire, heart, hurt...

Take for yourself,

And survive on your own.

No justice for others,

Alone in the world...

Then hope was seen.

Life was new again.

I'll be with you soon,

Until then, my friend...

 **TRANSFORMATION**

 **Blue Moon**

 _Flowing, flowing like a river bend._

 _Twirling, twirling like the rivers end._

 _Falling, falling like the water drops._

 _Dying, dying like I couldn't stop..._

Make a wish, claim it mine.

What it really was, was my demise.

Kill the evil,

Save the innocent.

Killing myself,

Is my regret.

Save the evil,

Kill the innocent.

Kill me,

I want to forget.

Breath despair, drink dark water.

Drowning in sound, forever after.

Plunge my heart, claim it mine.

What it really was,

was my demise.

 **TRANSFORMATION**

 **Time Diamond**

Ancient.

Swift.

Light footed.

Flowing.

Round in circles, going and going.

Stop, stumble,

Falter and fall...

Trapped in time. Despair for all.

The sand is dropping...

The gears are spinning...

The hourglass and strings of fate and destiny intertwine.

I'm not trapped.

She is this time.

Ancient.

Swift.

Light footed.

Breaking...

Cracking, faltering, world shaking...

I tried to reach out.

But in the end it was in vain.

At least in this new world, there isn't much pain...

 **TRANSFORMATION**

 **Selfless Tear**

She is the key.

The key for all, the key to see.

Surrounded by light,

Her powerful might.

A concept of hope,

Despair can't cope.

She laps through time, dividing herself throughout each world.

And she was always selfless; never gave to her own.

Long ago, she made her wish.

To erase all beings, that were nothing but eldritch.

Now as a Goddess, with a legion of followers...

She cared for all, her young daughters.

But now, trapped by a warrior that she put her trust in.

She must come down,

To purify her corruption...

 _"... Let's go... Homura-chan."_

The eyes of the Devil.

Smile.

Reach out...

This was it, the end.

She would take her to paradise... her very best friend.


	3. Weapons

A **shield** is the last thing that you would expect to be a weapon, or anything useful for that matter.

Funnily enough, not only does this shield protect, but it turns back and freezes the hands of time, and provides plenty of space for actual weaponry.

...

So rest a hand on the metal frame, and let the sand drop continuously once more.

As you fight on for a loved one, be sure to protect, or a shield is not important enough to cry for.

 **WEAPONS**

A **spear** is a forceful, but traditional weapon. It is humble, even though it is used by its owner in brash means.

However, it isn't that humbling from its inner appearance; it separates into metal chains, and can grow in length. It also summons illusions, and has an intimidating aura.

...

So hold its base with grit and determination, and let the point be able of slaughter.

As you for survival, remember, a spear is still humane and still a pastor's daughter.

 **WEAPONS**

 **Muskets** are a rather old weapon. They pack a punch with range, but are sleek and sturdy for melee combat.

These muskets are no ordinary ones though. They are made from ribbon - shining golden light that is strung together to protect its user.

...

So clutch your finger around the trigger, but do not fire so hastily.

Be mindful of watching your guard, and seek out the ones who wait to strike patiently.

 **WEAPONS**

 **Swords** are one of the most commonly used melee weapons. They are quick and light, although one must learn to use them slowly at first.

These swords are able to cut through multiple enemies, and plunge their hearts slowly and painfully. These swords are as stubborn as they seem.

...

So hold the handle with hatred and jealousy, and swing carelessly through the pain.

Be careful not to love too much, otherwise be hurt by your own hand until you're slain.

 **WEAPONS**

A **bow** and **arrow** are considered a non-conflict type of weapon. It is able to attack from a distance, not wishing to be confronted by battle. It is additionally able to aid allies from afar.

This bow in particular can send waves of pink light, which pulsate and soar through the clouds.

...

So hold the bow with courage and love, and let the arrow pierce through darkness.

Your selflessness will reach far and wide, but do not forget the ones who warmed you when in coldness.


End file.
